


If We Could Reunite

by EverSoAngsty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reconciliation, Someone give Tony a hug damnit, Steve being a worried boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverSoAngsty/pseuds/EverSoAngsty
Summary: It's been quite a while since the events at the airport.You might expect that Tony would be the one to call Steve.Maybe that's not how it works out.





	If We Could Reunite

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not make you cry. I cried while writing it so enjoy having your heart ripped out ;)

Two years.

It's been two years since the whole Civil War superhero battle.

Tony is still a total mess. Pepper checks in every now and again. Rhodey, of course, spends time with him, not like he has much of another choice. Vision is still hopelessly in love with Wanda, so he's not much when it comes to consolation.

"Is there anything else, sir?" the voice of Friday chimes in, sucking Tony back into reality. He'd been spacing out; thinking about anything, and yet nothing. He's been doing that a lot lately. 

"Watch Dum-E for me, make sure he doesn't destroy anything. Again" Tony replies and glares at the robot in question as he begins to trudge out of the room. Dum-E hangs his head in what could be described as being embarrassed and a slight hint of shame.

Tony walks a few steps closer and gently pats the robot.  
"Don't worry buddy, I'm not too hurt by it" he points at Dum-E like a frustrated pet owner scolding a pet after it had crapped on the floor. "Just don't. Do it. Again."

Tony, wearing over-sized, insanely comfortable sweatpants, and a t-shirt he's pretty sure he's had since he was in his thirties, quietly walked to his collection of different alcohols.

It takes him a few minutes to decide which drink he's going to attempt to drown himself in tonight. It's already nearing 3 am, and he's not overly busy, so really, who gives a shit about whether he actually wakes up. 

After an hour of sitting on a couch drinking whatever the hell he'd poured in his glass, staring out a floor length window in the Avengers compound. He hears something he didn't think he'd ever hear. Coming from his office, only about two dozen paces away, a slight buzzing accompanied by a quiet ringtone, calls to Tony, almost desperate to be heard. 

The drink is forgotten on the coffee table and Tony's uncovered feet carry his faster than he's ever run to his office. The office door is already open because nobody else is going to his office. Nobody's there.

It was only a few seconds, not even half a minute. But to Tony, it felt like years. There, on his desk, sat the old-as-shit flip phone that had been sent to him all that time ago. It's small front screen shone bright, annoying iridescent blue. He slowly walked over to the desk. With a shaky hand, he grabs the phone.

He presses 'answer', and lifts the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he says.

"I'm sorry. I've waited so long, trying to convince myself I'm in the right but I'm not. I can't take it anymore. I miss you too much to keep going on and li-"

"Stop. Just stop"

"Tony," the wary voice on the other end of the line says inquisitively. 

"I should've tried to come up with a better compromise, I should've tried harder to make things work," Tony says with a raspiness and crackling.

The words he hears next greet him in a broken whisper.  
"Tony, I'm sorry, can we please, please, figure something out?"

Tony takes a moment, to think to himself. Was it worth it after all this time? Has the hurt he's suffered dulled enough to make amends?

Fuck yeah, it has, Tony decides.

"Where are you, Steve?" Tony asks with determination.

A sigh comes from the other end of the line; it sounded relieved, happy, and content. 

"Upstate Wisconsin; a safe house Sam helped me find, I've only been here a day, but I have to get moving soon, there's no telling who's after me," Steve says in a more serious tone. 

Tony smiles to himself. He doesn't know why, but thinking about inviting Steve over makes him feel like a teenager sneaking his boyfriend into the house in the middle of the night.

With a smirk on his face and true happiness on his mind, Tony says "Well if you have to get moving, why don't you get moving over here?". After a few moments without a response, Tony continues. "You know, I won't tell anyone you're here. I just-".

This is when he begins to shake, his lungs begin to feel tight, he's panicking.

He hears a voice, it sounds like it's coming from right in front of him, the voice sounds concerned. Wait, where is the voice coming from? He, he can't feel anything. Something hits the floor. Maybe it's the phone. Or better yet, maybe it's him that hits the floor. The voice is screaming now, it's asking him something. He's still shaking, but harder now. His vision is getting blurry. He still can't breathe. 

There's only one word stumbling off his tongue before it all stops; before his vision goes entirely black and he can no longer feel his own shaking.

"Steve"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve had no idea what the hell he was doing, or why he was doing it. But he's been jumping around living with the help of T'challa, Sam, and occasionally Natasha. 

He's ripping himself apart, he can't take it anymore. He'd fucked up. He lost the man he loved the most. Of course, it seemed like a good idea at the time. He'd give up anything for Bucky. Bucky had been there for him when no one else had been. But then again, Tony supported him and loved him when Steve needed it most. 

Wait.  
Loved?  
Did Tony love him?  
He couldn't. Why would he?  
There were signs, but maybe he was just being too hopeful.

It had been days, days since he first came up with the idea. Everything could work out, right? Bucky was safe, all the Avengers were in at least a half-heartedly content setting. Steve was the only one who felt so out of place. Well, surely Tony was running his companies, living it up, as always. But either way, Steve couldn't handle it anymore. Tony was his world, his everything.

He picked up his phone, and before he knew it, Tony was there, solid words, as ever. 

He didn't expect it, but things took a turn.  
"I won't tell anyone you're here" Steve had never been happier. He finally had a chance to make things right. His cheeks started to hurt, he was smiling so wide. The line was silent, though.  
Shit. He hadn't said anything yet. Steve was trying to formulate words to express how much he wants to see Tony again, to hold him in his arms, to finally make up for all the hurt he's caused, Tony. Before he could respond, his ears were only greeted with heavy breathing and panicked, quiet, groans of pain.

The last thing Steve heard made his stomach drop.

Tony's voice punched him in the ears with only one word. "Steve". It sounded so pained, so forced. Shit, was he hurt? Steve didn't know what to do.

"Tony? Tony are you okay?! Damnit, Tony talk to me."

It was no use, the call had ended.

Steve had never leaped to his feet so fast. The door of the cabin, safehouse door slammed behind him as he ran full speed to the car he'd rented under an alias. He knew exactly where he was going. It was a route he'd debated taking time and time again since the fight. Each time he'd decided against it, eventually coming to the conclusion that Tony and all the Avengers would be better without him. Wherever he went, he always attracted a fight. 

The drive to the private, previously S.H.I.E.L.D.-owned airport was a stressful one. He'd worked with someone in S.H.I.E.L.D. during the time he'd first found Bucky. After the whole Civil War conundrum, this former agent was ballsy enough to keep in very light contact with Steve. Said former contact would end up saving Steve's ass more than once. That includes now. Steve gets his ass on a private, military looking jet, and sets off towards upstate New York.

It had already been early as hell in the morning when the call had occurred. Now the sun was rising, and it almost angered Steve. How could something dare be so happy when everything seemed so dark and upsetting to Steve? Who knows what happened to Tony. Was he attacked? Is he dead?

Steve almost threw up at the thought of Tony, his beautiful Tony, dead. Steve felt uneasy as the jet landed on the landing strip behind the compound. His ears were ringing. His feet pounded against the concrete path leading to the compound's tall, shiny glass doors. Pushing his way inside, Steve began his frantic search for the man who had motivated him to drag himself all the way out here.

Main kitchen? No. Training room? Damnit. Meeting hall maybe? Shit. Okay then, it has to be Tony's room? Damn.

Where could he be? Steve was no longer sprinting around wildly. Now he was less frantically speed-walking through the various rooms, looking for any sign of Tony. 

He almost gives up, Steve almost breaks down into tears, when something catches his eye. Of course; in the communal living room, on the coffee table, sits a nearly full cup of scotch. Steve briskly walks towards it. He picks it up with shaking fingers. It doesn't even look like he started drinking it. Steve is about to continue his search for Tony when a noise grips at his ears. A thud. Almost like someone accidentally kicking the corner of a piece of furniture.

Steve quickly sets down the glass back where he found it, rushing to where he heard the noise. Tony's office. Steve slowly opened the door, scanning the room quickly. His eyes fell on the phone first; the phone he'd sent to Tony, hoping he could reunite them one day. And there it was, lying on the floor, cracked on the corner, most likely from hitting the ground and skidding across the floor. Then his eyes landed on a sight that simultaneously tore his heart into pieces, and relieved him all at once.

There laid Tony, looking tired, worn, and older than the last time Steve had seen him. Then again, the last time he'd seen Tony, he'd been shoving his shield directly into where his arc reactor used to be. Steve rushes over to Tony, who's crumpled on the floor, ever so slightly twinging and twisting in pain. 

"Tony? Tony! Hey, hey I'm here, Tony, I'm here" Steve says in a cracked, desperate voice.

Tony eyes barely crack open, they're red and very tired looking. Those eyes peer around worriedly for a few moments, before landing on Steve. Steve wore a concerned look on his face. Tony sits up ever so slowly, with Steve gripping the outer edges of his arms gently pulling him to his feet. Tony finally seems fully awake now and gazes directly into Steves' eyes. 

"S-steve?" Tony whispers almost unbelievingly, as he begins to tear up.

Steve slowly, gently puts one hand on Tony's cheek. "I'm here, Tony," he says quietly.

Tony has his hands gripped on Steve's forearms. Natasha had said it pretty well, Steve thinks. There the stand, in Tony's office, so many emotions running between them, gazing into each other's eyes. 

After a few minutes of this, Steve swallows harshly, looks down, and begins the words he's been trying so hard to say for so long.

"Tony" he begins with a sigh. "There is no amount of apologizing I can do to make up for what I did". Tony squeezes his arm affectionately, so Steve continues. "I didn't have my head on straight, I wasn't thinking right. I was only focused on Bucky, and I should've taken more into consideration. But now that we've gotten Bucky settled, do you think there's any chance we can fix this?"

Steve doesn't hear a response for a while, it may have not even been a minute, but it felt like an eternity. He wants to run, he wants all of his doubt to disappear, but he's ignored this for long enough. He has to fix the problems he's made. He'll risk it, even if it means losing the man he loves most. Steve just doesn't want that man to hurt anymore.

Tony had to take a moment to make sure this wasn't a dream. He'd wanted to reconcile with Steve for so long, and it's finally looking up. Tony looks up. He sees Steve, looking shameful and sorry. Tony wants nothing more than to kiss the look right off his face, it doesn't suit him.

"Steve," Tony says gently. Steve doesn't move.

Tony takes one of his arms off of Steve and curls his fingers under Steve's chin, and tips it up, forcing Steve to look at him. Tony happens to be a bit shorter than Steve, so as Tony kisses Steve, he has to get on his toes. Steve almost cried into the kiss. It's something he's wanted for so long, but he doubted it would ever happen.

It's slow, Steve's hands move to gently grip Tony's waist. Tony's hands find their way behind Steve's head, one of which being entangled in his hair. After a bit, it gets hotter, and don't ask which one of them started the tongue-attack first, they don't remember. Tony's no longer on his toes because Steve has his arms wrapped around Tony and is pressing his entire body down into him.

A minute later Steve pulls away and looks Tony over. His eyes are shining, with happiness this time. Tony's lips are bright red and swollen. Thinking back on it, Steve thinks he might've bitten at those lips in their heated moment. Another thing Steve notices about those lips is that they're twisted high in a blindingly bright smile. Steve's never seen anything prettier. 

"I was so worried about you, Tony," Steve said, thinking back to the adrenaline kicking in when the call cut out, far earlier this morning. 

"I panicked, I'm sorry for worrying you," Tony says affectionately.

Steve thinks hard for a moment, but then, without hesitation, "Tony, I love you"

"I love you, too"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Clint doesn't like suits, but he did defy countless government officials only a few years ago. So, for the press, and the other heroes at this big getup, he will wear a godforsaken suit.  
He writhes uncomfortably, pulling at some of the tighter corners, wishing so much he could be out on his couch, relaxing. 

"Well don't you look dashing" Natasha strides up to him, mocking him while quietly snickering. "Shut up" He grumbles in response. They stand near the bar at this estate Tony had rented for the Avengers reunion. T'challa reaches behind Clint while muttering a murmured "pardon" alongside a polite smile as he grabs a drink from the bar. 

There are cameras, there are interviewers that somehow made it into the building. But later on during the night, it's only them. The heroes of the Airport Battle (excluding Peter, he wasn't comfortable revealing his identity. Besides, he had to stay up studying for a geometry exam anyway. Damn midterms). 

"If this ends like last time, I'll throw a fit," Tony says, reminiscing to the Ultron situation, and how the problem first arose when they were just trying to relax, and have a good time as friends. Tony is laying back on a couch in a large semi-circle with the rest of the superheroes. Steve walked around the back of the couch handing Tony a glass of whiskey, and cracks open his own beer. 

Clint and Natasha laugh slightly as they clink their glasses together and take a swig to wash away the harsh memory, for now at least. Tony sits up slightly to take a sip of his drink. Steve takes the chance to sweetly, protectively wrap his arm around Tony. Tony responds by snuggling cutely into the crook of Steve's arm. 

"Uuuhh" Scott hums confusedly.  
Sam chimes in with "I second that".  
Tony smirks and Steve tips his head back and lets out a quiet laugh, all while smiling hugely.  
Bucky, having been taken out of cryo (or "thawed" as Sam keep calling it), smirks at Steve. It's a knowing smirk, Bucky had seen this coming from a mile away.

Wanda has her legs draped over Vision's lap, and she sits forward slightly, peering at the other couple in the room. "And what is this?" she asks with a cocked eyebrow.

The only response anyone gets is Tony leaning up slightly to slowly kiss Steve who leans down to return it. A chorus of 'aww's is heard through the room, except for Rhodey who makes mocking vomiting noises, which triggers some laughs around the room.

Scott speaks up laughing still while asking "Can you guys be my daughter's gay uncles?". More laughs ring around the room at that. Tony is giggling maniacally half because he's kind of tipsy, half because he finds the words 'gay uncles' referring to him and Steve absolutely hilarious. Steve responds only by smiling and nodding ever so slightly. 

 

Later that night, when most of them return to the compound, and T'challa, Scott, and Clint all get on jets to return home to their families. As for the Avengers at the compound, they have their family with them. Vision and Wanda stay up throughout the night discussing deep, philosophical questions. Natasha goes to bed so she can get up early, someone has to, the others get grumpy when their coffee isn't prepared. Bucky stays up reading some random things F.R.I.D.A.Y. had provided him, trying to learn more about the society he'd felt so disconnected from. Rhodey had taken his painkillers for his legs and fallen asleep watching so random show. Sam had his headphones in, listening to a relaxing playlist he'd put together over time.

However, Steve and Tony laid in bed together holding hands, rubbing each other's arms, chests, laying random kissing on whatever skin they could reach. They each slowly drifted off, holding each other close, each wondering how they got so lucky.


End file.
